


One Night Only

by germanjj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, english not first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a harmless night out between friends. It turned into more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an insider thing between me and friends of mine. But also, this is me trying my hands in writing some explicit lesbian action which, lets be honest, you can never have enough of.

It’s late. Not as late as it could have been, given that they were out in a bar drinking and could have stayed a lot longer than they did. They have plans for the next day - exploring the city, doing the touristy-thing - and neither of them wants to seriously waste time by sleeping in.

But it’s late in the way that the giggles are coming quicker, the words are rolling easier off their tongues without the brain stopping them and the inhibitions are slowly crumbling down. 

Jennifer walks through the door of their room first, heading for the bathroom to splash some water into her face. She’s not too drunk, just enough to feel the pleasent buzz in her head, the warmth in the back of her neck. The water is helping though, clearing her head a little, and she smiles at Kristen walking in right after her, doing the same. 

Missy watches them from the bedroom, leaning against the door. She only had one drink back in the bar, sticking to water for most of the night.

“Okay, how are we gonna do it?” Jennifer asks, looking between the two beds in the room. Their hotel room has one king and one queen and they haven’t really decided yet who would share and who would have the one bed all for themselves. 

“I don’t care,” Missy shrugs, Kristen does the same.

“That’s not helping, ladies,” Jennifer laughs.

“We should just all take the king,” Kristen suggests, winking at them both.

It’s been like that all night. The knowing smiles, the innuendos, the suggestions. They’re all dancing around it, not really sure, but with every minute it becomes clearer what it really is. They’re flirting.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Missy says, not missing a beat and her smile doesn't really tell if she's joking or not. 

“You girls are driving me crazy!” Jennifer complaints. But she’s still laughing, turning away from the two and walking over to her bag.

She doesn’t see the way Missy and Kristen are sharing a look. She also misses how they don’t move, don’t start their before-bed-routine, while Jennifer gets rid of her shirt, searching for the one she's sleeping in inside her bag.

When she turns back around, just in jeans and her bra, the shirt in her hand, sudenly Kristen takes a step towards her, stopping Jennifer in her tracks.

“Oh,” Jennifer starts, smiling up at her friend who has a weird look on her face. Well, not weird… interested.

Kristen takes a second step; she’s close now, close enough that Jennifer can feel the warmth of her body on her own bared skin.  
“Kris?” Jennifer asks, still smiling, waiting for the joke to be over. But the mood in the room is shifting, Jennifer can feel it changing into something more ... exciting.

It’s when she feels Missy behind her, close enough they almost touch, that she draws in a shaky breath.

“Okay guys, what are you doing?” she asks. There’s a nervous giggle lodged in her throat and her heart is doubling its pace. 

It’s Missy’s hand she feels first. A slight touch, almost nothing, just fingertips gliding down her arm. 

Then there’s Kristen’s hand, reaching out slowly, slow enough for Jennifer to stop her, but she doesn’t. She’s frozen to the spot, staring down at the hand now caressing her stomach. 

"Okay, ... uhm," Jennifer starts, her voice a weird mixture of laughter and nervousness. "What are you doing?"

They both don't answer. They just keep on touching her, and Jennifer can only see Kristen's face, a little flushed, her lips parted slightly, so she wonders if Missy behind her looks the same. 

It feels good. Hell, it feels amazing, and Jennifer is not able to think past that thought. She’s reveling at the feeling of being touched like that. Softly, slowly, four hands now. She’s engulfed by the warmth of both them, Kristen smelling faintly of the drinks they both had, Missy a warm, reassuring presence behind her.

“Oh my god,” she breathes, voice high, when Missy’s fingers find her bra and open it. She closes her eyes briefly as the bra is taken off her with Kristen helping. Cool air is hitting her breasts, making the little hairs stand up. She doesn’t have to look to know her nipples are hardening, she can feel the sensation washing through her whole body.

She can't blame it on the cold air entirely either.

But they don’t touch her there. Missy and Kristen keep caressing her arms, her back and her belly, as if they silently decided to torture her. It must be the alcohol, Jennifer decides as she notices how turned on she is already. Her skin feels hot and tight, prickling pleasantly at every touch. 

She’d never really thought about being with another girl. Pictured it sometimes, yes, but never in the sense that she wanted to actually try it.

Now she’s biting down on her bottom lip not to reach out for both of them and make them touch her breasts.

She fails at fighting a whimper when Kristen reaches for the button of her pants the second she can feel Missy’s lips against her neck.

The lips are nudging, gliding, not quite kissing, just right under her ear down her neck. Jennifer can’t stop the shiver working through her whole body at the touch. She almost doesn’t realize she’s without pants until Kristen touches her leg, makes her step out of them.

Kristen kicks them away and looks back up and when their eyes meet, Jennifer inhales sharply at the lust she can see on her friend’s face.

Her slip goes next. Missy slides it off of her carefully, not touching anything but the fabric, and Jennifer’s almost bold enough to just move into the touch, force them to touch her properly.

But she almost feels vulnerable now. Completely naked between Missy and Kirsten, who are still wearing all their clothes. It’s also oddly comforting. And highly arousing.

It almost comes as a relief when Kristen finally kisses her. It’s starting out slow, almost shy, and Jennifer wonders if Kristen had ever been with a girl before, or if she finds herself falling into this abyss just like Jennifer is.

But the kiss is growing more passionate with each second, both too far gone to be too reluctant about it. Jennifer loves the feeling of Kristen’s tongue against her’s, loves the feeling of letting herself get lost in the feeling of her friend's lips aganst her's.

She doesn’t notice when it happens, but she has her hands buried in Kristen’s hair, pulling her closer and she’s almost shocked by her own desire.

It’s not helping that Missy is kissing her neck properly now either. Open mouthed kisses that leave Jennifer breathless, little nips and bites that make her squirm for more. 

They both get even closer, engulf her completely, with Missy showering her with kisses and Kirsten finally, _god yes finally_ , turning her attention to her breasts. 

Their hands are roaming her body, touching every millimeter, and Jennifer loses all coherence, pushes back and forth against them, creating more friction this way, not getting enough at all.

“Oh my…” her moan is cut off this time, air leaving her completely when she feels a hand settle between her legs.

It’s careful at first, not really doing anything until Jennifer rubs against it, whining in her throat. The hand turns into two hands, turning into fingers exploring her, caressing over her lips, spreading the wetness that has already pooled there.

Jennifer throws her head against Missy’s shoulder, eyes rolling back, as the first gentle finger enters her. She doesn’t even know who it belongs to and she doesn’t care. She’s rocking against it, encouraging to do more, to move harder.

One finger turns into two and Jennifer can’t stop herself from moaning outright, from whimpering and whining. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Missy and Kristen kissing over her shoulder, passionate and a little rough, and it turns her on even more.

Then the fingers are gone and Jennifer’s ready to protest, but before she can do much, she’s being spinned around between her friends and when she blinks her eyes open, she can see Missy kneeling on the floor before her.

Their eyes meet for a brief moment, pure hunger vibrating between them, and Jennifer’s hands are flying to Missy, grabbing her hair in an attempt to center herself as her knees start to buckle at the sheer thought of what’s going to happen next.

Missy doesn’t wait. She dives right in, grabbing Jennifer by her hips and pressing her mouth just above her pussy. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Jennifer chants, doesn’t even realize it until Kristen turns her head slightly and they’re kissing again and the chanting stops.

Missy’s pressing her tongue flat against her, tormenting her with the delicious wet heat that’s doing nothing at all. But then Missy’s groaning and the vibration ripples through Jennifer until she’s panting. 

“I can’t … stand,” she tries to say, tries to form a coherent sentence. “My legs…”

She’s only being held upright by Kristen behind her and by her own hands, still buried in Missy’s hair. But one of them seems to have a few clear thoughts left because the next thing she knows is her lying on the king sized bed, Kristen above her and Missy already back between her legs.

She realizes through the haze that she’s not going to last much longer if they both keep this up. Missy’s not holding back anymore, kissing and sucking her pussy, flicking her tongue against Jennifer’s clitoris, forcing the moans out of her even though she doesn’t even feel able to breathe.

“You taste so fucking good,” Missy whispers against her, moaning herself, and Jennifer’s bucking up against her friend, biting back the orgasm that’s threatening to hit her already.

Kristen is back to kissing her breasts, to licking and biting, and suddenly Jennifer wants Missy here too, wants to finally kiss her too.

She tugs at Missy’s hair, pulling until her friend takes the hint and crawls over her body and then they’re kissing, loose and carelessly, almost too far gone to do it right.

Jennifer’s left hand finds Kristen’s cheek blindly, pulling her in too, and then they’re all kissing, all three of them and it’s perfect.

It’s open mouthed and more tongue than lips but Jennifer doesn’t want to miss either of them, and they both press closer, their heavy breaths mingling.

“Off, take it off,” Jennifer pants and tugs at Missy’s shirt and Kristen’s jeans, because she’s still the only one naked and she might not have thought about having sex with a girl before, let alone two, but she wants to have it all now, wants to touch them too.

They comply immediately. Jennifer hates the seconds they’re not touching but it’s worth the sight of them naked, all soft, golden skin for her to touch. It feels even better too when they’re back and she can feel them on top of her. One leg firmly pressed against her pussy, Missy is leaving a trail of kisses on her whole body and Jennifer wonders how not weird at all it is to feel Missy’s breasts against her body. Kristen is kissing her again, both of them not getting enough and maybe both of them sticking to something safe.

Missy seems to sense it. She’s flipping them a second time and suddenly Kristen is on her back, beautifully open for them, and Jennifer is in top of her, kissing and exploring that female body.

It feels better than she could have ever thought possible, and more natural too. Kristen’s breasts are soft under her touch and warm under her tongue. 

Jennifer dares to do more, to slightly bite and suck at the nipples and a shudder goes through her at the answering moan her actions cause. Even more so when Kristen throws back her head and almost screams with pleasure when Missy starts eating her out.

Jennifer can’t take her eyes off her friend, writhing and moaning, her skin flushed with arousal. 

“Come here,” Missy whispers in Jenifer's ear and then she’s pulled back on her knees and draped over Kristen completely. 

Kristen has her legs spread apart and her feet on the bed so Jennifer leans back against Missy behind her, feeling Kirsten’s legs against her sides. 

“Just like this,” Missy whispers again, and the rumble of her words, the air against her skin alone makes Jennifer shiver.

She has her eyes locked with Kristen’s, both crazy with lust, but both unsure what to do next.

Missy takes Jennifer’s right hand and guides it behind her, underneath her, and Kristen pushes against both of them, a groan making her whole body shake, as Jennifer’s fingers enter her.

“Keep moving,” Missy says, her whole body pressed against Jennifer’s backside, and Jennifer can’t help but let her head fall back against her shoulder. “Yeah, just like that,” Missy praises and it takes a second until Jennifer realizes she means her own fingers inside Kristen, moving at a steady pace Jennifer didn’t even know she was doing.

A rush of power surges through her. Her friend writhing and moaning underneath her, just by the touch of two fingers. Jennifer’s throat goes dry at the thought that she is doing this, that she is causing this.

“You like that?” Missy nuzzles against her ear, licking and kissing again, and Jennifer tries for a nod, but all she can do is lean into the touch.

Missy is all around her now, one hand kneading her breasts and the other slowly traveling down her stomach.

“Yeah,” Jennifer moans and she wants Missy’s hand inside her again, wants to feel exactly what she’s doing to Kristen.

Her breathing is shallow now. Almost out of control and she can only whimper high in her throat when Missy finally enters her, setting a rough and fast pace.

They all are moving against each other now, Jennifer on top of Kristen as if she’s riding her, Missy mimicking Jennifer’s movements, pressed from head to where Jennifer’s ass meets Missy’s groin.

Jennifer’s movements are getting erratic first. Pushing against the fingers insider her and then back against Missy’s pussy, her own fingers inside Kristen faltering in their rhythm.

Absentmindedly she notices that Missy’s other hand is gone from her breast, is probably rubbing her own pussy right now, and that thought alone almost drives her over the edge.

They’re all on the edge, she can feel them around her, panting louder and faster, the movements turning sloppy and desperate and Jennifer’s eyes flutter closed out of her own accord and then she’s coming, her orgasm hitting her low in her stomach and then spreading and not stopping immediately like it does most times, but getting more intense still and she shouts and claws at the bed sheet underneath and shudders through it.

Kirsten bucks up against her, almost throws her off as her own orgasm hits, and Missy behind her stills completely before falling apart, and Jennifer can feel her mouth against her neck, almost biting her, and she is hit by a second wave, less intense this time, but traveling all the way down to her toes.

Breathing fills the room after. They entangle slowly, none of them able to catch their breath quite yet. They’re not speaking, sharing suddenly shy glances as they they awkwardly climb under the cover now that the heat of their bodies is cooling down and it starts to get chilly in the room. They arrange themselves quietly in the bed, Jennifer in their midst. 

They’re sweaty, naked and still wet from sex and they don’t touch, just curl themselves into the sheets as if they didn’t just fuck.

Silence spreads in the room. Their breathing has slowed down, their bodies feeling the exhaustion now. 

It’s Kristen who speaks first. “Okay, who’s gonna turn the light off now?” 

They all burst into giggles at that. And when finally Jennifer crawls out from between them and switches the light off, it’s not awkward at all anymore when she comes back and Missy and Kristen cuddle up against her.


End file.
